


Lick Me Like A Lollipop

by FrushCrush, SaintRose



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Lollipops, M/M, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrushCrush/pseuds/FrushCrush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintRose/pseuds/SaintRose
Summary: Wilford always wants to draw attention in a crowded room.





	Lick Me Like A Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on our [tumblr](http://corruptedtrashbin.tumblr.com) requested dom Dark/sub Wil + 'behave' and it uh..........definitely got out of hand as usual.
> 
> This is also our first joint work on here! Rose/SaintRose wrote the first half, while Frush/FrushCrush wrote the second half.
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://corruptedtrashbin.tumblr.com/post/170634081207/hi-could-i-request-domdark-x-subwilf-for-the)!

Like clockwork, Dark had called the egos together for a monthly meeting. Typically, these were used to discuss which ways they would attempt to ‘control’ Mark, decide which egos would be favored enough to be let out to play, and what was to be expected for them.

Wilford didn’t mind the meetings most days. Sure, they were boring as all hell, but he typically got to spend his daydreaming through all the unimportant blabbering or chatting with the Host – anything to make it feel less like a death sentence. But this time around, he was in no way patient enough for this meeting, especially on a Friday night that had been otherwise free. He didn’t want to sit in a chair for two hours listening to Dark talk; if he was being honest, he’d much rather be sitting on Dark’s face instead.

Wilford went into this meeting with a plan devious enough to get it stopped a little earlier than Dark planned – and hopefully it would draw him some much needed attention.

* * *

The egos all came together in the conference room of the estate, everyone filing in after each other in an unorganized fashion. The room was a mixture of chatter and chairs scraping against the hardwood floor. Wilford was the last to walk in as usual, taking his seat at the opposite end of the table across from Dark, who was twitching and fixing his suit jacket as he waited for the room to quiet down. The second it did, Wilford quickly pulled a unicorn lollipop out of the pocket of his pink satin coat, tearing off the crinkly plastic wrapping before sliding it into his mouth.

At first, Dark only gave him a glance, holding the other man’s gaze for a just a moment before going into the statistics of the channel for this month. Wilford leaned forward, feigning interest as he gently pushed and pulled the lollipop past his lips. He let out a gentle noise of contentment, causing Dark to look at him again, the aura around him twitching slightly before he fixed his hair and continued.

Wil thought to himself for a moment before leaning back in his chair and pulling off his jacket, leaving himself in a light blue shrug shoulder sweatshirt. He pushed up his glasses and went back to work on the lollipop, legs crossed at the knee and eyes trained on the other ego.

After a few minutes had passed, Wilford decided he wasn’t getting his desired results and needed to up his game. He pushed the lollipop back into his mouth, leaving nothing but the stick showing and pulled off of it with an obscene pop, causing a few of the others to glance at Wil with a blush before quickly looking away. Dark was the last to look, his eyes glowing as he cracked his neck.

‘Wil. Are you going to behave? Or do we need to have a conversation?’

Wil hummed, feigning innocence, sliding the candy in and out of his mouth, coating his lips in a sticky sweet gloss.

‘Hmm? What was that, Darky?’

A few of the egos giggled at the pet name; none of them were daring enough to call Dark that, _especially_ not in public.

The air crackled and the room swam with blues and reds. Dark locked eyes with Wilford.

‘Wilford. My office. _Now_.’

Wilford got up slowly, making sure to bump the chair with his hip as he walked out, throwing his jacket over his shoulder. He moved deliberately, making sure Dark saw every inch of him, the fabric of his skin-tight yoga pants clinging to his shapely form. The egos all watched him, giggling and letting out soft ‘oooooh’s as he made his way to the door.

As soon as he shut the door, he heard Dark slam down his report and command Bim to take over for him.

Dark wasn’t the only man with a plan, after all.

* * *

Wilford was already making himself comfortable in Dark’s office, draping his coat over the back of the leather chair before settling down into it. When Dark entered the room, he innocently licked across the length of the lollipop.

‘You wanted to talk to me about something, Darky?’ he asked, watching the space between them distort.

In a flash, Dark was in front of him, grabbing his face with one hand and pulling the candy out of his mouth with the other. Wilford was surprised it took this long to begin with.

‘Show me some manners, Wilford. I won’t remind you again.’

‘Sorry, sir,’ he answered, voice still melodic and light despite the pressure on his cheeks.

‘What do you think you were doing back there? I was trying to run a meeting before you pulled that little stunt.’ Dark released his grip on the other man’s face. ‘Speak.’

‘Just trying to focus on the meeting, sir. You know I’m a bit of a scatterbrain. Studies show that giving yourself something else to do can increase concentration.’

Dark glared at him doubtfully. ‘So, what was it I was talking about?’

‘Hmm?’

Dark slapped Wilford’s cheek, the stinging contact making Wil’s cock twitch.

‘What. Was. I. Talking. About.’

Wil looked up at Dark, licking his sugar-coated lips as he readjusted his glasses. ‘I don’t know, sir.’

Wilford felt himself get pulled up out of the seat by his hair, now face to face with Dark.

‘I can see right through you, Wil,’ Dark stated. ‘You’re acting out so you’ll get attention. Unfortunately, you’re always after the wrong kind.’

‘ _Any_ attention is good attention, Darky.’

Wil let out a cry as he was thrown backwards into the desk, sprawling out on top of the loose papers there.

‘ _What_ did I tell you to do?’ Dark yelled, the room crackling louder with feedback as he circled around to stand by Wil’s head.

‘I’m sorry, sir –’ Wilford began before the lollipop was suddenly thrust into his mouth, feeling himself gag on it.

‘It’s too late for groveling, Wil. I already warned you once. If you’re not going to behave, I’m going to treat you like the whore you always make yourself out to be.’

Dark pushed the lollipop in further, the ridges of the candy knocking noisily against Wil’s teeth. Sugary saliva spilled out of the side of his mouth as Dark fucked his throat with the lollipop, dripping messily onto a paper below him. Wil coughed slightly around the candy before Dark pulled it out again, a long strand of spit connecting the tip to Wil’s pastel mustache.

‘Isn’t this what you wanted?’ he asked, pushing the lollipop back in roughly. ‘Isn’t this what you were trying to do, Wil? Trying to distract me in there by pretending this was my cock?’

‘Yes, sir,’ Wil answered, voice garbled by another thrust.

‘You’re a fucking slut who doesn’t know when to pay attention.’ Dark pushed in a little deeper, hearing Wil gag again. ‘Too busy thinking about getting facefucked to even listen. As if you even deserve it.’

Wilford moaned around the lollipop, hollowing his cheeks as it slid in and out faster. Dark hit Wil’s face again, watching his eyes roll back in his head for a moment before glancing at the cock straining obscenely beneath his yoga pants.

‘You’re not even wearing underwear, are you?’ Dark scoffed. ‘How fucking presumptuous.’

Dark abruptly pulled out the lollipop from Wilford’s mouth and tossed it to the side, a few pieces shattering against the wall. He gripped tightly at Wil’s fading pink hair with one hand, the other quickly unzipping his suit pants.

‘Well, if you want it so badly, then you’re going to fucking take it.’

Barely giving Wilford a moment to breathe, Dark pulled him closer until his head was dangling over the edge of the desk. Wil opened his mouth without even having to be told; Dark made a mental note to reward him for that later on. He pushed his cock all the way into Wil’s mouth, pleased with how easily the man took him in, not a single noise of protest escaping. Roughly, he tightened his grip on Wil’s hair.

‘Now then, slut: why don’t you be of use for once in your pathetic life?’


End file.
